


The Pros of Being Drunk

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sirius' favorite past time nowadays--getting sloshed.





	The Pros of Being Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: Of course it's all mine! So are Disneyland, Dip n' Dots, The Justice League and everything else! (well, I know they aren't, but don't burst my bubbles okay?)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sirius Black was always the first one to get piss at a party. 

Sirius was always the first one that gets drunk at a party, mainly because he likes being drunk. Well, yeah, he hates the whole hang-over shit; what with the vomiting and headaches and amplified noises and the scolding Lily or Prongs or Remus would give him; (Peter doesn't care. Peter never cares, he doesn't care that Sirius sometimes gets so drunk on the Ogdens' that he could possibly get alcohol poisoning and have to be sent to St. Mungles.)but apart from that, Sirius likes being drunk. 

As far as Sirius was concern, being drunk does him loads of good. 

Because when he was drunk, no one expected him to be responsible. (Sirius, no one expected you to be responsible, period. James would say.) No one expected him to behave, no one expected him to be the charming and polite Sirius Black. He could run around the room and jump on sofas and laugh and vomit on the carpet and everyone will just laugh. 

When he was drunk, Sirius could pretty much do whatever he wants. He could flirt with the most gorgeous girls--girls who knew he's drunk and doesn't expect anything but a good shag to come from it. 

When he was drunk, Sirius could sing at the top of his lungs standing on the top of the tables and hear nothing but loud applause, because everyone else at the party was always as rat-arsed as him. Even Sirius' scratchy singing voice could sound like Paul McCartney's when everyone was as drunk as him. There were always the rare "SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP!" from the back of the crowd, but the thing about being drunk was that he often finds himself not caring and rather drink another bottle than start a brawl. But on those rare occasions when he did feel like starting a fight, he never found himself responsible for it because hey, he was drunk. He doesn't even care if he lost the fight and ended up with a spectacular sunrise on his left eye the next day, because again, hey, he was drunk. 

But most of all, Sirius likes being drunk because he could forget for just a brief moment about the world. He could forget about everything in the world and not give a shit about how fucked up it is. He could forget that there was a war going on outside that would probably be his death. He could forget that he's a bloody felon and couldn't do anything at all to ease Harry's burdens. (Poor Harry, poor James) He could forget that he couldn't even be there for Moony because he wasn't allowed to and because Remus doesn't even need him anymore. 

He could even forget that there was no Lily and there was no James. Because they were dead dead dead. Dead like Uncle Alfred, dead like his parents, dead like Regulus, dead like his soul. 

Instead, he could pop another bottle of firewhiskey and laugh at the stupid bowler hat on top of Cornelius Fudge's head on the front page of the Prophet. Who the hell wears a green bowler hat anyway? Oh, and Kingley's bald head is as shiny as ever...especially with the green glow of that buggered skull and the snake hanging above his head...

 

Author's Note: This is my first fic, I'm sorry it's not as funny, as poetic, as witty, as beautiful as some of the other great writers out there, but hey,the important thing is that I tried, right?  This idea of Sirius just BUSRT out. I was actually trying for a cute Lily James encounter (because I just LOVE them)...but this came out instead. :) Constructive criticism welcome! 


End file.
